The present invention relates to a composition, which extends the stability of artificially colored hair and a method of achieving such extended color stability. Such composition comprises at least one amylose containing starch.
A significant segment of the global population uses products to change the natural color of their hair. This segment continues to grow at a substantial rate. Hair color products are typically classified into three categories: permanent, semi-permanent, and temporary. They may either be applied directly by the consumer, or by a hair care professional.
Unfortunately, despite manufacturers' claims that their hair color products result in hair color which remains constant throughout the entire period the hair remains on the head, it is well recognized by consumers that artificially colored hair color may fade or change dramatically over time. The biggest problem recognized in the hair color industry is maintaining the vibrancy and durability of artificially colored red hair.
Hair color is hypothesized to fade or change during normal hair treatment such as washing and styling, particularly by exposure to solvents, such as water and ethanol. Exposure to the environment, such as light, may also play a part in hair color fading.
Many approaches have been tried to improve the durability and stability of hair color. These include changes to hair color formulations, pre-shampoo treatments, and additives to conditioners.
Surprisingly, it has now been found that compositions comprising at least one amylose-containing starch have use in extending or improving the color durability and stability of artificially colored hair. Such compositions may be applied either as a leave-on or as a rinse-off composition.